Till death do I cry
by FakeCubicZirconium
Summary: Brock and Barbra Jean both move to Little Rock at the end of season six and now a few years later Reba got a letter from a dying Brock  can Reba cope with this tragic ordeal or will she slip away too?
1. Chapter 1

this is just part of a story im writing. i just wanted to run this part by you guys

Reba was walking up to her front door after a long day at work. She noticed an envelope in the mail box on the wall next to the door. She took it in her hand and looked it over. On the front was her address and a side note. "to Reba read alone" she read to herself. She opened her door the letter in her hand. She kicked off her shoes and put her bag up. Then she went over and sat on the couch leaning on the arm she put her feet up on the couch. So she was facing the kitchen, her back to the front door. She opened the letter and pulled out the contents. A plain white sheet of paper folded three times brochure style. She opened it and her heart stopped as she immediately recognized the hand-writing. It was from Brock.

"dear Reba.  
I am so sorry I have not been keeping in touch. Let me catch you up, two years after moving to little rock Barbra jean and I got divorced. She took Henry and moved to Boston I have lived the last year alone working at a bar I started down town. But a few months ago I found out I have cancer. They tried everything but I'm still fading..."

Reba's breath caught in her chest and her tears rimmed her eyes as she continued to read Brock's letter

"...I've been in the hospital for a week and not gotten any better. As of now I've had to use all my strength just to write this, and if I die tonight, I just wanted you to know that I have always and will always love you. I beg of you to forgive my wrong doings and move on in your life..."

tears now fell from her eyes. But she continued to read.

"...You are to do great things. And now as I lay dying miles from you, miles from home, I see all you can be, all you will become.  
So please give my memory only what it is due. And I will sit by the gates of heaven and wait for you.  
Love,  
Brock "

Reba felt tears filling her eyes and slipping down her cheeks, narrowly missing the paper in her lap. Reba held the letter to her heart as she let go and broke down. After crying for she didn't know how long. She go up and called her family. Two hours later they were all packed up and on the way to see Brock in little rock.  
Two days later and after a long rigorous drive the Hart and Montgomery families were gathered around a dying Brock. Brock was a little out of it but he still knew what was going on. He knew his family was in the room but he looked and found his favorite red head. Reaching his hand out to her she stepped forward and took his hand. Lying in the hospital bed next to him he held his hand to Reba's face.

"I..love you..." he whispered. He knew he was fading fast.  
Reba gave him a small sad smile.

"I love you too, never stopped." she whispered. Tears filling her eyes and the eyes of the family looking on with sorrow evident in everyone. Reba saw that he was holding on with the last of his energy to try to stay. As more tears slipped down her face he closed his eyes and whispered her name on his last breath. Reba cried out in sorrow, fisting her hands in his shirt she buried her face in his chest. "why! WHY? YOU JERK! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME LIKE THIS! I love you... Please, please come back, come back..." she begged sobbing into his chest. Jake, Kyra and, Cheyenne had to leave the room, as Reba curled up and cried holding tight to Brock's limp hand. As the heart monitor signaled no pulse. Van stayed and watched tears slipping down his face as he watched his mother-in- law grieve.

A few days later the family was gathered around the freshly dug hole. All wearing black, and everyone but Reba held onto someone. Van held to Cheyenne and Elizabeth as his wife held their four year old boy to her chest. Pulling what comfort she could from the small child in her arms. Kyra held to Jake both taking comfort from their siblings embrace. Reba stood away from them a black vial hanging from her hat hiding her face from everyone. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks and she wondered when she would run out. She refused their hands and comforting words, she just stood shaking like a leave and being racked with sobs as she watched with disbelief as they lowered the coffin containing the love of her life's body into the ground and covered it with dirt.

so how was it

i hope it'll only get better


	2. Chapter 2

Okay you asked for it

Here is chap 2

Chap 2  
The drive back to Houston was silent as everyone was in different stages of shock and grief.  
Van was worried for Reba she sat in the very back not driving and when they would go through drive-throughs' for food she would not order anything and only sip at the water they would force her to have. When they got back to the house Reba locked herself away in her bedroom. The letter Brock sent her before he died was always with her or open on her night stand. Every once in a while they would hear the shower or bath running, and Van would sneak in and leave food for her when she was asleep or in the shower. But she never ate much. And when Van was able to see her when she was asleep he was always shocked at what he saw. Her once bright red hair was now dull and he could see the gray tinting in some strands. Her face was always drawn in an expression of sorrow and tear streaks seemed to be a permanent feature on her aging face.  
As Reba kept herself locked away in her room she didn't eat much or do much of anything but cry, she never left the room. She just stayed there hiding from the cruel, unforgiving world. She had lost all track of time, days, and hours meant nothing to her.  
One afternoon a month after Brock's death, Reba was sitting on her window seat just watching the sunset.  
"Now what are you doing?" a male voice asked. She didn't look away from the pink and purple sunset.  
"Watching the sunset, I remember how beautiful I use to think it was" she answered sadly her voice cracked and a tear rolled down her cheek.  
"That's not what I asked you to do. Now is it?" the man said.  
"What?" she asked finally turning to the man talking with her. She gasped and started to cry at the man in front of her. "Brock?" she asked unsure of how react.  
"Yup I'm right here." he answered with a smile. He opened his arms and Reba stood and ran into them. He held her tight and kissed the top of her head.  
"Now I don't have long, so please live again. Like the sunset your family is your colors, your light. I will wait for you, and I'll be watching you." he said. Reba held him tight, not willing to let him slip away.  
"I will, I promise I'll do anything you want... just, please don't leave me again!" she sobbed into his chest.  
"Please don't keep yourself holed up in here." he whispered. "My time is up but when you sleep just call me. I'll be there." he said. By then the sunset was almost gone. He picked Reba up as she still held to him. He then laid her down on her bed and pulled covers up over her. "Sleep my love. Like the sun set I come and go but you can always count on me to be there. I love you Reba." he whispered then he kissed her cheek.  
"I love you too Brock. Always have." she murmured as she slipped into a sound sleep. After he was sure she was asleep Brock walked back into the sunset.

Reviews are awesome and are highly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so the story has been going well so far. I hope that im able to keep it up.

On with the story

Chap 3  
The next morning Reba woke up at six and she showered, got dressed in a green t-shirt, long blue jeans, she brushed her hair and fashioned it in the flipy style, she had it in before Brock moved to Little Rock. She went downstairs and cooked up some pancakes for everyone. When she was putting a plate with pancakes stacked up on it Van and Jake walked into the kitchen. They froze and Cheyenne and Kyra almost ran into them at their abrupt stop.  
"Van what the..." Cheyenne's complaint was cut short as she and Kyra got a look at what the boys were starring at. There was their mother, out of her room, looking happy of all things, laying out pancakes, plates, butter, syrup, and blueberries onto the table then dished out the food on plates careful to remember how much they ate. Jake was the first to move he ran up to her and wrapped her in a huge hug.  
"MOM YOUR ALRIGHT!" he cried. Reba was thrown off balance at the sudden teen holding her but she managed to stay off her butt. She held him back and smiled then the girls moved next running up to her and adding two more to their group hug. After a minute they let go and sat down to eat their first non cereal breakfast in a month or two. Van walked up to Reba and looked down into her eyes. He could still see the sadness in them but now he saw joy and love coming back into them and with them the dullness that had been in her eyes was replaced with her usual light. She looked up onto Van's eyes and knew he was trying to see if she was really ok. Then he moved suddenly and pulled her into his arms. She squeaked in surprise but then laughed, hugging him back. He buried his face in her neck.  
"Are you really okay mom?" he asked. Reba was shocked he had never called her mom before. He had called her dad once after a fight with his father but never mom. Reba smiled.  
"Yes son I'm okay now." she said making sure to emphasize son. He held her tighter for a second then let her go.  
"I'm sorry that I holed up in my room... I was just... it's..."  
"we know. It's bound to hard for you. His dying breath was 'I love you', mom it's normal that you're hurt." Cheyenne said in-between bites of pancake and blueberries.  
Reba smiled and sat down after fixing herself a plate or pancakes.  
A week had passed and everyone was doing great. Reba was back to her usual short tempered self.  
Every night Brock would come to her in her dreams. Sometimes he would hold her silently and other times they would talk, Reba would tell him what was going on in the family and he would tell her what happened while they were at Little Rock and what heaven was like.  
This had gone on for a month and a half when one night Brock came to her a panicked look on his face.  
"Brock what's up?" she asked noticing his dismay. She sat up on her bed looking to him in worry.  
"You need to take the family out tomorrow tonight, Reba." he said urgently.  
"What why?" she asked. Looking at him confused.  
"Just please take them out!" he begged.  
"Alright we can go out to dinner." she said and Brock sighed in relief.  
"What was that all about?" she asked as he sat down on the bed next to her. She looked out the window to see the sunset was coming to an end so she knew his time here was also. He leaned over and kissed her. She was shocked at first but then gave in and kissed him back. It was strange. She was kissing a ghost, for heavens sake! Then her heart sank as he faded away with the sun set.

A few questions to think about…

What does Brock know, how does he know it?

What will happen next?

Will you review? :)


	4. Chapter 4

I just could not keep you waiting any longer.

So chap 4 is up and I am working on chap 5.

Enjoy

Chap 4  
The next night as promised Reba took the family out to eat. They went to a pizza hut with an arcade and small playground for the kids, they all had a blast. They did t even notice the large thunder storm outside. But it soon became time for the younger ones to get to bed so they had to pack up. As they were headed home the stormed calmed considerably and as they pulled up to the house it had stopped completely. As they pulled up the drive they all gasped and Reba wanted to scream but decided not to due to the three younger ones sleeping. Reba stopped the car and Van jumped out with Reba hot on his heals to inspect the damage, the tree that was in the front yard had been hit by lighting at the base and split in two, falling into the house. Reba started to cry as she got a better look. It landed so it went right through Van and Cheyenne's room and the top was through hers.  
The trunk had then proceeded to collapse through to the second floor, rolling down the stairs. Van noticed her tears and pulled her into his arms turning her into his chest so she was facing away from the damage. There was defiantly no fixing this one soon. Van walked Reba back to the car with the shocked and worried family still seated in it. Reba got in the passenger seat as Van got in the drivers. He then pulled out his cell phone and proceeded to tell the police. Then he pulled out of the driveway and down to a motel. They checked out three rooms. One for the Montgomery's one for Kyra and Jake to share then one for Reba. They all went up their hotel rooms still very much in shock that their house had been destroyed. But Reba also had another thing on her mind, Brock, if he hadn't of warned her then she would have been sitting on her bed and would have gotten crushed.  
The police came up a minute later and asked them what had happened. Then after a while they had all they needed to know and left, that was around eleven.  
Reba awoke to the felling of someone watching her. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Brock lying in bed next to her just watching her sleep.  
"How'd you know?" she asked still half asleep.  
"God let me save you this time. I'm so glad to see you alive, Reba!" he whispered.  
"Thank you, and tell God thank you for me." Reba said then she smiled. She moved closer to him and curled against him burying her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her held her tightly. God had allowed him to warn her this time but he had a feeling this would be the only time he would be given the chance. He did want Reba with him. But he would not kill her just so she could be with him the way he wanted.  
"Brock.." if he hadn't had been a ghost he would not of heard her whisper.  
"Yea" he said looking down but she didn't look up to meet his gaze.  
"The sun had set a while ago did He give you the night?" she asked finally looking up to meet his gaze.  
"Yes, one time deal." he answered. Then Reba smiled and leaned up closing the short distance between them and kissed him with all her might. He smiled into the kiss; he then rolled them over so he was lying on top of her. He broke the kiss when she ran out of air. As she tried to catch her breath, his kisses moved to her neck.  
"Brock..." she moaned as he went straight to her favorite spot behind her ear. "Can you even do this?" she asked. He stopped kissing her and leaned up onto his elbows to meet her eyes.

"If you want me too." he said. "It'll be like nothing else." Reba threaded her finger through his hair and smiled.  
"Yes, I want you to." she said then she kissed him gently and pulled back so their lips were almost touching. "Please..." she added in a breathy whisper. That was all it took for him. For the rest of the night Brock used all of his ghostly powers to give his only love the experience of a lifetime.

The end of this chapter was inspired by the show "ghostly lovers' - it was on around Valentines Day along with the Ghost Adventurers.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5  
Reba awoke the next morning to an empty bed. At first she was disappointed but she had known in the back of her mind that would have had to leave before the sunrise. But she knew he would be back that night so a small smile graced her lips.  
Her thoughts were interrupted by some one knocking on her hotel room door. She groaned not willing to get up yet.  
"Mom?" she heard Jake call from the other side. She just had to get up now. She looked down and released that she was still in her purple shirt and blue jeans from yesterday. She got up and walked over to the door opening it to see her youngest son standing on the other side.  
"Yes?" she asked.  
"They say you and Van can go over and see what you could save." he said.  
"Oh alright go back to your room tell Van I'll meet him in a minute." Reba said as she started to shake a little. Jake nodded his head and walked away. Reba closed the door and went to get her shoes on. 'Oh, God please let us be able to salvage most of the kids' stuff, please let us get through this one on one piece.' she prayed.  
A half an hour later, Van and Reba, pull up to the house. The tree had been taken out along with all of the big furniture. Reba walked up to what use to be her bed room as Van went to the others, he knew she would not be able to handle more than her room today. Reba looked around her room. The bed had not been removed yet, there was leaves, glass, and just plane destruction everywhere. Her eyes filled with tears as she saw the picture of hers and Brock's wedding day. It was on the floor the glass was shattered but the picture seemed fine. She knelt down and picked it up shaking off the extra glass she held it in her hands. Her tears now slipped down her face as she knelt on the floor in the middle of her destroyed room. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see who it was. But there was no one there.  
"Stand up Reba." she heard someone say. She stood, the wet spots on her pants clinging to her legs.  
"You have what you need." the voice said.  
"What! How could you say that! If you can't see where we are it's not a good place!" she cried.  
"I know, but you still have all you need, check in your closet. You'll find something Brock left for you." the voice said then the feeling of the hand on her shoulder left. With tears rolling down her face she walked over to her closet. All of her cloths, except for a few shirts, and a pair of jeans, were soiled or ripped by the tree. She took what was savable. That's when she saw it a blue box at the bottom of the closet hidden by an old shirt next to her old record player. With shaking hands she picked up the box. It was about twelve inches wide and fifteen inches long and a foot deep, it was taped shut and it was surprisingly unharmed by the storm. She went to open the box but decided not to do so here. When she finished with her room it was already time to go. While they were loading up the van Reba was amazed a how much did survive the storm.  
Van had been able to salvage most of Kyra's stuff and Jake's room was relatively ok just a little water damage. He had some nick-knacks and small personal belongings from everyone, he only had two shirts and a pair of jeans, he managed to save ten of Cheyenne's shirts although most of her favorites had been destroyed, and five of her pants. He had found Elizabeth's favorite stuffed animal, a Teddy bear Reba and Brock had given to her, and about three outfits for her. For little Nick he had a few outfits and his Teddy Brock sent him from Little Rock.  
When the car was all packed Reba went back inside the house and grabbed what pictures survived.  
"...it's not all the big stuff you miss, like the couch, or the beds, it's the pictures..." Rose's words echoed through Reba's mind.  
Reba held the blue box while Van drove to the storage unit they were using until they found another house.  
Two hours later Reba was sitting on her hotel bed staring at the blue box sitting the other bed in the small room.  
"What's in it?" she asked herself. "Do I want to open it?"  
'all you need' she thought to herself.  
She sighed then got up and walked over to the box. Upon opening it more tears sprang to her eyes. Right there on top was a photo album the title said 'life of love' and the picture was of the family gathered around Reba as she sat in a hospital bed holding her new born son, Jake. She took the album out and laid it on the bed next to the pillow. Then she turned back to the box. The next item she pulled out was a small pair of shoes. The label tied to them read 'Cheyenne's first steps'. Upon further investigation she found a lot of old treasures that Brock promised to keep safe.  
Then she picked up a small jewelry box. She opened it and found a few of her necklaces, earrings, and rings from when she and Brock were friends, to the first few years of marriage. Then the last item in the box was a small black bag. She unzipped the bag and gasped, her hand flew to cover her mouth as she held the contents of the bag with the other.  
As Reba held the money in her hand she didn't even realize that the sunset had come along with Brock.  
"I put that away for you the day before I moved to Little Rock." he said walking through the window along with the colors of the sunset. Reba turned to look at him tears in her eyes.  
"Why, how...?" she sobbed, as he walked up to her and took her into his arms.  
"I had a feeling that it would be the last time I saw you. I even updated the photo book. I'll take a look with you if you want." he said sitting on the bed with Reba still wrapped in his arms.  
"Oh Brock, do you have any idea what I'm going through right now!" she sobbed into his chest. "I've lost you, the house, I don't know what else I can take!" she continued to sob. Brock held her tight just holding her while she let go of all the sadness she had kept bottled up. Brock looked out the window as she cried; trying to think of something he could do to help her. While he was looking blankly out the window something caught his eye. Hidden in the colors of the sunset was an evil face, looking right at them, with a sick smile on his face. Fear struck through Brock as he realized who it was. He held Reba tighter in his arms.  
"Reba, I have a feeling it'll be hard for the next while." he whispered.  
"Why?" she asked her face shill buried in his chest.  
"Just watch out." Brock said then the face disappeared and soon would the sunset. "Look through the book it should help. And you have about 3,000$ there for some more cloths and stuff. I love you, Reba and I'll go to hell and back if I have too for you." he said. Her sobs died down and she soon fell asleep in is arms. He carefully picked her up and laid her on the other bed. Covering her with the blankets he kissed her cheek and faded away. 


	6. Chapter 6

I got one more chapter after this one.

Chap 6  
Brock entered the room to find just the two he wanted to see. Sitting behind the desk was a man with short brown hair a sad yet determined look on his face. And sitting in the chair in front of the desk was a man with spiky black hair, he was leaning back in the seat, his black leather jacket unzipped and hanging open showing off his well chiseled abs, and his black pants hanging low on his waist.  
"Hey Brick Head!" he said as Brock walked in. "how's been going with your chick huh?"  
"I know what you're up to and I can tell you now I won't let you!" Brock said as the man he was talking to stood up.  
"Oh yea?" he said pulling his pants up only for them to fall back down. "well your too late cuz I'm just about to go execute my plan, as long it's not forced, I'm not breaking any rules." he said Brock looked to the man behind the desk in dismay. He just shook his head saying there was nothing to do if he didn't break the rules.  
"Watch your back." the man in black hissed then he disappeared but Brock knew where he was going.  
"Please Sir, don't let him do this!" Brock begged.  
"I'm sorry but I can't interfere with free will. If he gets her to go willingly I can't stop him." He said shaking his head.  
"But I can do something, I can warn her please, you let me do it once please let me do it again let me save her!" Brock begged.  
"Just, warn her to be carful, but you can not break any of the rules or I'll have to punish you for it." He warned.  
"Yes Sir I understand. Thank you." and with that Brock disappeared into the light.  
The man dressed in black appeared in Reba's hotel room. The moon beams shining through the window bent to reveal his form. He walked up to the sleeping red head on the bed, a very evil smile on his face.  
He chuckled a small quiet sick laugh. "I've got you now my darlin'." he said reaching out and gently moving a stray lock of hair from her face, the evil smile getting wider as she moaned softly in her sleep. Then he laid down behind her on the bed one of his hands sliding to her hip as he moved his lips to her ear. "darlin' come on darlin' show me your alive..." he whispered.  
Reba moaned as she heard his voice. Something in it prompted her to fallow them. She rolled over still sleep. He smiled as she followed his command. "There you go darlin' that's right..." he coed. His hand moved to her stomach as she rolled over but he didn't move it at all. "come on darlin' fallow my voice, come on fallow me down..." he whispered moving his hand upwards slowly to her throat then back down to her stomach as his other hand moved to prompt his head up as he planted his elbow in the bed next to the woman's head. She moaned again as he spoke, a look of confusion crossing her face in her sleep.

_…That voice ... it's not Brock's ... Who else could it be ... He told me to be careful ... I have to fight this ... I can't ... Brock where are you...  
_  
Then he spoke again and she gave in and followed him down into the darkness.  
He smiled as he heard her breathing slow then soon after it stopped completely. He took her soul by the hand and led his new prize down to his home.

Dun dun dun….  
D:

LOL


	7. Chapter 7

Epilogue  
The next morning Van barged into the room. He had been knocking and calling for Reba for an hour before he finally gave up and asked the front desk for an extra key.

He froze at the sight that awaited him. On the far bed laid his mother not moving. He ran over to her forgetting to take the key out of the door, and knelt down next to her gently shaking her shoulder

"Mrs. H!" he cried as that failed to wake her. Then his hand flew to her neck as she still laid there not moving. Tears filled his eyes as his search for a pulse or sign of life failed. He held her hand and buried his face in her shoulder as tears fell from his eyes.

"No... Not you too, Mrs. H, please, not you! We still need you here! Please... Please... Mom..." he begged.  
He stayed there for what seemed like hours before the others came in all of them gasped and cried out in sorrow as they saw their mother's lifeless body lying on the bed next to a completely broken Van.  
Brock stood over her lifeless body as Van went to get a key, anger filling his every sense. How could he let this happen, he should have saved her! Now she doomed to a fate worse than death. Brock looked from the love of his life's body to the sky.

"I will save her, or I'll die trying!" he shouted then he disappeared into the sunlight.

So how was that?  
If you have any questions or comments about the story feel free to review about it.  
I do plan on writing a sequel called 'Till I get you back' or something like that. It'll be a Reba/ Star Wars/ Hercules(Disney version where he gets Meg's soul from the river Styx), thing. But it will not be as long maybe like two or three chapters. So hope to see you there and good bye for now.


End file.
